


以下犯上（下）

by ADDaI



Category: No Fando
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDaI/pseuds/ADDaI





	以下犯上（下）

他俩疯归疯，但从没给对方口过。做爱可以是为了肉欲，而跪倒在一个男人面前，被噎的呛的满眼泪水，嘴角疼痛满口腥膻，朱一龙一个心高气傲的主儿不可能放下身段，白宇更是接受不了。朱一龙是他为之卖命的心思琢磨不定的龙哥，更何况白宇心里还藏着不可告人的秘密。所以他未曾想，他万万没想到，朱一龙会有一天心甘情愿的在他的胯下低头。

 

话赶话赶到这个地步，白宇看着朱一龙的脑袋一晃一晃，他夺来主动权，攥住朱一龙细软的发丝，缓慢顶撞起来。他迫使朱一龙抬起头，他的眼睛漂亮，如白水银里养了两丸黑水银，现如今这双眼里蕴着雾气漾着泪光，瞳仁里装的是满当当的他的躯体。其实朱一龙口技并不好，生涩的偶尔还会磕到白宇的性器，可白宇迷恋他这幅羞涩和全盘交付的样子，平日里居高临下的人为他大敞门户，褪去理智的外壳，只能哀哀呜咽被他翻来覆去的玩的手脚发软。

 

而白宇总归还是理智的，他尝到了甜头已经足够，从柔软的口腔中退出，使朱一龙两团柔软的肉丘对着自己的肉棒，揉了揉弹性十足的屁股，捏出深深浅浅的印子。润滑剂从肉穴顺下来满满淋了朱一龙的腿根，随后龟头缓缓挺进腿缝，腿部的肌肉挤压着肉棒，和肠道里不停吸附的肠肉感觉十分不同。白宇扣住朱一龙的胯，朱一龙被迫撅高了屁股塌下腰，手紧紧攥住床单受着白宇操。他被白宇撞的一拱一拱，大腿根酥痒的难受。“啊…啊轻点儿呜…啊…”他累的夹不紧腿，偷偷的松出一丝缝隙，转眼白宇一巴掌就甩了上来，他吓得一缩，都不用白宇讲就夹的死紧。微微的痛感与羞耻感让他恍了个神儿。他真是拿床上的白宇没辙，踹也舍不得踹，被吃的死死，他狠不下心的后果就是自己被辱成浪货，半推半就陪着白宇玩儿dirty talk，人前白宇是他的忠臣他的弟弟，是忠心护主小狼狗。人后白宇是他的掌控者，他对着白宇满脸泪水的喊着哥哥爸爸乱七八糟的称谓。朱一龙处于绝对的弱势，而他沉于爱河甘愿从一只威风凛凛的豹子变成温软乖顺的家猫，他是一滩春水，是一退再退的打卷儿海浪，是从神坛上坠落的不能免俗有了情爱和软肋的凡人朱一龙。

 

朱一龙又开始胡思乱想，白宇不满朱一龙这个小毛病，他的手覆上朱一龙的性器，微微用力摩擦着柔嫩的龟头，抠弄着顶端流出汁液的小孔。朱一龙身子一下子紧绷，下意识挣了一下，被白宇俯身压住，两个囊袋也被白宇握在手中随意的把玩揉搓，他的脑子开始发蒙，晕成了浆糊。被前后夹击，快感宛若电流流过四肢百骸，身体不受控制的挣扎着，像是要飞起来。他是砧板上一只濒死的鱼。疯狂扑腾也逃不了被吃掉的命。朱一龙的叫声愈发高昂，他的腿真的合不拢了，打着颤儿张张合合，白宇之前扣胯的手揽住朱一龙修长的腿，快速大力的插着顺滑紧致的肌理。朱一龙腿根磨的微红，之前成顾下流的润滑剂被打成白浆白沫黏着在腿上，一片狼藉。他的后穴泛起痒意，想让白宇用鸡巴好好的捅一捅解痒。

 

 

“你亲我。”

 

 

朱一龙扭过头看着他，白宇顿了一下，俯身碰了他的脸。朱一龙觉得自己想太多，他总觉得白宇不想和他来上或温情或热辣的一个kiss.，虽然他们曾经有过。他只当敏感，被近日的事物搅得看谁都不对。可朱一龙心里还是不得劲儿，接吻为了祝兴，他勾了白宇的脖子一口咬上白宇肉肉的嘴唇。

 

 

“你是不是太敷衍我了。”  
“龙哥，你的屁股不已经给了你答案了吗。”

 

 

白宇冲着朱一龙笑的侵略性十足，朱一龙从床上起身，他腿跪的发麻几近失去知觉，脚刚落地便栽在地摊上，白宇眼疾手快去捞朱一龙，反被朱一龙抓住浴袍的领子猛的向后一扯，两人双双跌向墙面。白宇下意识用手护住朱一龙的头，手猛的撞在墙面上。他略高于朱一龙，白宇把空间缩小，将朱一龙紧紧困在自己的侵略范围中。朱一龙拉着白宇的领口，他略微垫脚，几乎是脸贴脸的距离，他用气音在白宇耳边说着：“我是你的。”

 

朱一龙还是站不稳，顺着墙面缓缓滑落。白宇把朱一龙翻过来，将他一条腿缠在自己的腰上，朱一龙被紧紧勒在怀里，白宇的手盖在他的手上，随着他猛烈进出的动作感受肚皮的凹凸。

 

“哥哥的鸡巴大不大？”  
“大…”  
“操的你爽不爽？”  
“爽…啊…要顶穿了…”

 

朱一龙的下身已经不受自己的支配了，他的侧脸贴着墙壁，手指无力的挠着墙壁。他被灌了一肚子的精液，顺着微张的臀缝缓缓流出，染脏了地板。白宇忍着困意要陪他洗漱，被朱一龙拒绝了。两人躺在床上，朱一龙睡不着，而白宇似乎已经做上了美梦，他揽着朱一龙的胳膊被朱一龙挪到一旁，他站在床边点了根烟，烟雾缭绕看不清他的脸。朱一龙摸出枕头下的手枪他，若有所思的看着白宇，枪口在他上空随意的游走着。

 

“呵，小白。”

 

朱一龙低低笑了声，掐灭了烟，手枪扔在床上，进了浴室。

 

 

白宇缓缓睁开眼睛，抹了一把冷汗。


End file.
